Halo
by redstarangel26
Summary: They've been best friends for so long, until Takuto get's feelings for her.


**Hey peoples! This is a one shot, I think, at least for now it is. I might change my mind later on but I have a feeling it will be a very long one-shot :) Well I can't think of a good summary so let's just get this going then here we go.**

**Oh I DO NOT own any of the songs or movies mentioned. I also don't own Full Moon O sagashite**

**Halo:**

It was the one day in first grade I met her. She was shy, sweet, adorable, and had a lot of talent for being six. We immediately became friends, well, we actually had a rough start. I was sorta mean to her the first time we met, and I found out later that it was because I had a crush on her, which I thought was extremely stupid. Over the years, we did everything together. Nothing could tear us apart, well except when we got to junior high. That's when I noticed changes in her, and myself as well. I didn't like the changes in me because I felt awkward when I was alone with her. She would always laugh and make fun of me when my voice would crack. I mean she started to grow and develop a woman's body. Then once we became Freshmen in high school, I don't know how, what, when, where and why, (A/N I know it's who instead of how but I mean he already knows who.) but I started to develop feelings for her. I mean I've seen her grow over the years, her dark chocolate brown hair grew down to her waist, her hazel eyes turned completely dark brown with a touch of gray, and her small shy voice was now strong and full of confidence, but still sugar coated. As the year grew on, I finally realized I was in love with my best friend. I didn't really know what to do since I didn't really have any other friends to talk to other than Izumi, but he was a sadistic bastard, so what good was it getting advice from him? I'll tell you nothing at all. So I just fended for myself. I wanted to ask her to homecoming, but she couldn't go because she was going out of town to see her grandmother. Then once Sophomore year rolled around, I was going to bring up the courage and ask her, until Sakurai Eichi, one of the most popular, smartest kids on campus, came up and asked her out to homecoming. So that night of the dance I sat at home on my couch playing video games.

Then she started to date him and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. I never saw her anymore because they were inseparable, just like we had used to be. Now we are seniors, and the two were still going out, and I was still single, hoping I would get lucky and get her as my girlfriend someday. But I already knew it wasn't going to happen. I wanted to try and fight, but I knew I had no chance, it was my fault. She was clear in my sights for so many years and I had so many chances to make her mine, but I was too scared to be a man and ask the beautiful girl out. Now that everything has been told let's get into the actual story.

I was sitting against a tree in the courtyard reading a book and drinking my coffee (had it every morning) when someone pounced at me and saying boo with a deep voice. I jumped, my book falling out of my grasp and my cup spilling everywhere on the ground, and me.  
>"Oops, sorry Takuto!"She squeaked picking up both items and handing them to me. I sighed.<p>

"Its fine Mitsuki, but now I have coffee all over my shirt." I said examining it. She frowned.

"Come on I'll help you get it out." She grabbed my hands and dragged me into the bathroom, but I halted.

"Mitsuki, that's the girls bathroom, I can't go in there." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"No one is here Takuto, now stop being such a big baby and get in here." She pulled on my shirt making me come forward. We stood in front of a sink as she got out her handkerchief and started to rub out the stain.

"Mitsuki, stop it, my shirts' ruined." I said. She didn't respond and brought her head closer to my chest to examine the stain. I blushed and stepped away.

"Ok, that's close enough, I do have a bubble you know." I said. She smiled up at me and then took a step closer, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Geez Takuto, ever since Eichi asked me out, you've been acting really weird." She said suddenly frowning. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"Maybe it's because I never see you anymore. Where is your boy toy anyways?" I muttered walking over to the hand dryer and putting my shirt underneath it. She blushed, hating it when I called him that.

"I thought I told you he was in Canada to see his sick grandfather?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't remember. Well since he isn't here, how about we have a movie night tomorrow. We haven't had one in so long." I said. I glared down at my ruined shirt and stopped attempting to dry it and turned to Mitsuki.

"Sure that sounds so great Takuto! Your house or mine?" She asked. I was cheering so much in my mind that I didn't hear her question.

"Takuto?" She waved her hand in front of my face making me jump.

"What?" I asked looking down at her.

"Your house or mine?" She asked again, crossing her arms.  
>"Uhh, I guess mine, my parents aren't here and they won't be until next Monday, so you can be my company." I said. Then I realized what I had just said. We were going to be alone, at my house. Great, will I even be able to control myself?<p>

"Ok it sounds great, oh and let me buy you a new shirt from the store." She said looking down at my stained light blue shirt and long sleeve button up shirt that had been open.

"No, don't worry about it, I have an extra in my locker, now for the consequence of spilling coffee on me, you have to come with me." I said grabbing her hand and leading her through the halls to my locker. The school was still empty. I liked coming to the school very early so I could have some alone time and read a book and drink my coffee. Mitsuki, before she started dating nerd boy, she came to school with me and then we would always play some game we came up with. But now, I never see her in the morning, until now. We stopped in front of my locker.

"Hey this is your locker?" She asked with excitement. I nodded my head slowly, while trying to unlock it. She stepped beside me and pointed at the next one.

"This is mine!" She said. I frowned. How come we never discovered this before? Oh that's right, I never see her anymore.

"Cool." I muttered grabbing my spare shirt for my locker.  
>"I'll wait here while you go change." She said leaning against the locker. I raised an eyebrow at her.<p>

"What do you mean? I'm a guy, I don't care, especially not in front of my best friend." Well that was not completely true, I did in fact care. I shed off my shirts and shoved them in my locker.

"Whoa Takuto, since when did you get so buff?" She asked. I blushed.

"I've been like this for the past three years Mitsuki." I stated putting on the other shirt.

"You could try out for the football team like Eichi! I'm sure you could do it. I mean you certainly have the muscles for it." She said. I shut my locker.

"Sorry Mitsuki, it isn't going to happen." I said picking up my backpack. She frowned at me.

"Are you ok Takuto, you don't seem like yourself today." She said standing in front of me. I looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I said trying to walk past her but she held her ground.

"Don't lie to me Takuto, I can read you like a book. I mean we are best friends right?" She asked with a smile. I just frowned at her.

"Then why don't you start acting like it?" I asked finally getting past her and going to my next class. Once I was seated in my desk, I was having a war inside myself. One half was screaming in victory for finally saying something like that to her face, and the other half was wanting to go back and hug her, and say I was joking. A flash of her hurt confused eyes came into my brain. I felt bad for saying it, but I guess the truth hurts sometimes. My day rolled on, and like always I never saw Mitsuki, because we don't have any classes together. We haven't since Sophomore year. I was walking out to the parking lot to my car when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I literally jumped and turned my neck to see Mitsuki clinging onto me with tears in her eyes.  
>"Mitsuki, what happened?" I asked urgency in my voice. She looked up at me with her big innocent orbs.<p>

"I'm so sorry Takuto." She said. I frowned at her.

"What about Mitsuki?" I asked grabbing her hand and leading her to my car.

"I found out about your parents." She whispered. My eyes grew wide. How did-"One of the teachers told me. How come you never told me Takuto?" She asked.

"Because it's painful Mitsuki." I muttered. I couldn't look her in the eye right now.

"So! We are best friends! We tell each other everything!" She yelled. I started to shake in anger.

"Well then why don't you tell me how the last two years of your life have been Mitsuki! I've known you since First grade! And when you became Eichi's girlfriend, I never saw you anymore, I never got to talk to you, or hang out with you! You abandoned me." I yelled. People were staring at us, but I didn't care in the least, she needed to hear this, I had been holding this inside me for too long. She stared at me shocked.

"Honestly Mitsuki, you've been so distant from me, I can hardly call you my friend anymore." I muttered walking away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She said, she never gives up does she?

"I tried to! Every time I spotted you, I tried to talk to you, see if you wanted to hang out, or talk, but you were always busy with that stupid boyfriend of yours." I said opening my car door.

"But-"Just stop Mitsuki." I said closing the door and starting up my car. I drove away. I just hope my speech got through to her. When I arrived at my house, my phone was ringing, and the dog was barking. I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Kira residence, this is Takuto." I said un-enthusiastically.

"Takuto." Mitsuki said. I sighed.

"What do you want Mitsuki?" I asked walking in the pantry and getting Buster some food before he went crazy.

"We need to talk." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Kind of stating the obvious aren't you?" I asked. My door bell rang.

"I don't care! I want to talk to you. And we are doing it now." She said as I opened the door to reveal her face. I sighed and hung up the phone.

"I'm really sorry Takuto." She said moving inside the house. I closed the door behind her.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked trying to avoid the subject. She grabbed my hands and stopped me from moving.

"Look at me Takuto!" She said. I obeyed her. She looked into my eyes long and hard.

"I'm extremely sorry Takuto, I never realized I had hurt you this much." She said hugging me around the waist. I stood there waiting for her to let me go.

"Please say something." She whispered.  
>"What do you want me to say Mitsuki?" I asked. She was already melting my heart, I knew I couldn't stay mad at her for too long, but what she did still hurt.<p>

"I don't know, honestly. I really did screw up and I feel horrible about it. I do miss hanging out with you. You still are the only one I can tell anything to. I'll let you know that no matter what you were always the first person I told anything to." She said. I surrendered and finally wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

"I can't stay mad at you Mitsuki, but you still hurt me badly." I said quietly. She held onto me tighter.

"I know, how can I make it up to you?" She whispered. I sighed and looked around the house as if it would give me an idea.

"I don't know Mitsuki, I think that's something you need to figure out yourself." I said pulling away from her. She looked down at the ground, Buster was at her feet trying to get her attention.

"I want to stay here." She said. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked she moved away from me and got a glass from the cupboard.

"Well we have a three-day weekend right? And Eichi is in Canada right? Well why don't I spend the night here all weekend, and we spend some time together, just me and you and no one else." She suggested. My heart started to race at the thought of being alone with her for an entire weekend. It was like a dream come true for me.

"I guess that's alright with me." I said in a daze. She jumped up in excitement.

"Thank you so much Takuto! I'll call my mom to tell her to bring my stuff over." She said running out of the room. I sat down at the table with a smile. I finally was going to spend time with her. I heard her talking over the phone to her mother. I hadn't seen her family in so long, I wonder if they missed me at all. She ran back into the kitchen, her eyes sparkling.

"She said she'd be over soon. She also said that she misses you and can't wait to see you." She said. I smiled. Even though she was a high school student she did act like a little kid on Christmas day.

"Ok sounds good. What do you want to do then?" I asked standing up. She shrugged.

"Well tomorrow we are having our movie day, so how about for now we just talk?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Ok, let's go up to my room then." I said walking up the stairs with her trailing behind. I opened the door.

"Wow, I haven't been in here in a really long time." She said sitting on my bed. I sat next to her and leant against the wall.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked her. She turned to me.

"Well I have questions!" She said. I gulped, knowing Mitsuki, she is going to ask some embarrassing questions.

"Shoot." I said turning to her.

"Do you have a girl in your heart at all?" She asked with a smirk.

"You would ask that first. No I don't." I said, trying to mask my real feelings. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh come on! I know that's a lie! It's written all over your face! You are in love man! Who is she? Do I know her?" She asked leaning in closer with anticipation. I tried to swallow the huge knot in my throat.

"That's none of your business!" I said blushing heavily and turning away from her gaze.

"Oh come on you're the one that wanted to hang out! Now start telling me the stuff I missed in the two years I haven't really talked to you." She said pulling the blanket over her lap.

"Well I know that! But I didn't think you would ask something like that." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh come on mister grump! Tell me! It's someone I know isn't it?" She asked. I blushed. Maybe I could tell her some of the information without really giving it away.

"Yes you do know her." I stated. 'More than you know.' I thought.

"What does she look like and how old is she?" She asked. I sighed.

"She's our age, just a couple months younger than me. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes." I said. I wasn't lying; I was just bending the truth.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"That's the one thing I won't tell you, because if I know you Mitsuki, you will walk up to her and demand that she goes out with me." I said chuckling. She smiled.

"Yeah, that's very true, ok I understand then. Hmm what classes are you taking this year?" She asked.

"Art and choir." I mumbled. She leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." She said. I frowned and blushed heavily.

"Art and choir." I said. Her eyes widened.

"Who are you and what did you do with my best friend? Choir! Last time I checked you wouldn't be caught dead in that class!" She yelled. I covered my ears and winced.

"Well honestly the last time you checked was two years ago, I've changed Mitsuki. I just found out that I really enjoy singing, and it helps to get my mind off of yo-oogurt." I said trailing off the word you.

"It helps you get your mind off of yogurt? You were about to say her name weren't you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No please stop guessing now." I said. She sighed.

"Fine, so are you any good at singing?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really know, I've never sung for anyone before." I said.  
>"Well then sing for me, I'm a very good listener. Come on please Takuto!" She begged, giving me her puppy dog eyes.<p>

"Ah! Why do you have to do that?" I asked turning away. She giggled, music to my ears.

"Please?" She asked, sticking out her bottom lip. I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry I don't want to sing." I said. She pouted.

"Meanie." She said glaring at me. I smiled and laughed.

"Yes, maybe I am mean, but that's how I am." I said standing up and stretching.

"I really missed this." She whispered. I looked back at her in surprise. She also stood up.

"I really missed talking to you about everything, and how we would pick on each other." She said smiling and looking at a picture that I had on my desk. It was us after we had an epic fruit fight, we didn't get in trouble until I accidently broke a bowl and Mitsuki threw an orange at me and I dodged it making it explode all over the wall.

"I remember that fight so well. I started throwing grapes at you because you were being all quiet, and then you threw a strawberry at me and then we-"started to throw our spaghetti at each other." We said in unison. We both started to laugh.

"I miss being a kid." I sighed. She nodded along with me. The doorbell rang and we both walked down the stairs.

"Hey Mrs. Koga!" I said smiling. She grabbed me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh call me Hazuki Takuto!" She said hugging me tightly. "I missed you honey! Don't be such a stranger ok? Feel free to come over. I think Sarah has a little thing for you." She said with a smirk. Mitsuki laughed.

"A little thing? I think she has a shrine in her room somewhere." I blushed. Sarah was Mitsuki's younger sister, she was two years younger than us and looked almost exactly like Mitsuki, but she had black hair and green eyes.

"Sorry but I already have a special someone in my heart." I said with a smile. Hazuki looked at him with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"Yeah and he won't tell me who!" Mitsuki said slapping my arm. I rubbed it faking the pain.

"Ouch you've a strong arm girly." I said laughing. She slapped me again. Hazuki looked at us.

"Takuto can I talk to you, alone?" She said gazing at Mitsuki. She sighed and went into the living room. I brought my eyes back onto Hazuki.

"Let's discuss in the kitchen." She said grabbing my arm. Once we were seated at the table she looked at me with a soft smile.

"You still love her don't you?" She asked. I nodded slowly.  
>"I can't help it Hazuki, she's just so amazing." I whispered and hitting my head on the table.<p>

"Don't sit on the sidelines Takuto, fight for her!" She said. I looked at her.

"Yeah right, she's head over heels for Eichi. I can't make her happy anyway! I mean she pretty much ditched me for him, and completely forgot that I existed for two years." I said. She grabbed my hand.

"I know, and I'm very mad at her for that, I'll let you know that I always asked how you were doing but she either said good or that she never gets to see you. And honestly I don't like Eichi, he seems too good to be true." She said. I smirked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I said. She laughed.

"Well I must be going. Have a good weekend. Don't be scared to make a move ok?" She asked. I walked her to the door.

"You're already leaving mom?" Mitsuki asked running up to her.

"Yes honey. Have fun ok?" She hugged at her and walked out the door. I looked over at Mitsuki.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'm kind of hungry, why don't we order a pizza and some wings?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. Once it was ordered we sat down on the couch in silence.

"Are you going to prom next Saturday?" She asked with a bright smile.

"No, I don't think so." I said. She smirked.

"You should ask the girl you like! Then I could meet her." She said all excited. I chuckled.

"No it's ok Mitsuki, I've never been a fan of dances anyways." I said turning the TV on.

"Oh come on Takuto! Maybe you can tag along with me and Eichi?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, sorry." I said. She sighed. It was quiet except for the buzz of the T.V. She looked around the room and spotted my guitar perched against the wall.

"You play the guitar! Since when?" She asked walking over to it and picking it up. I blushed.

"Three years ago." I said. She sat back down and handed it to me.

"You should play something for me, and then teach me a song!" She said. I took the guitar in my hands.

"I'll teach you something but I won't play." I said. She frowned.

"Why won't you do anything for me?" She asked tilting her head to the side. I sighed.

"Never mind that, now what song would you like to learn?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Can't you just teach me one?" She asked taking the guitar from me and setting it in her lap and wrapping her fingers around the finger board.

"I guess so." I muttered. She started playing random chords.

"Here let me see it." I said taking it from her grasp. I started to play a simple song called Everlong by the Foo Fighters. I finished.

"Wow Takuto you're amazing!" She said. I handed her the guitar.

"Do you think you can learn it?" I asked. She nodded. I frowned.

"How am I going to show you what the correct fingering is?" I thought out loud. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head.

"Can you stand up Mitsuki?" I asked. She obeyed. I stood behind her and wrapped my left arm under hers and my right arm over hers. I placed my fingers on top of her fingers and guided her hand.

"See it's really simple." I said. Her tongue was peeking out of her rose colored lips in concentration. I tried not to laugh at how adorable she was. We spent a couple more hours on the song, until she finally collapsed on the couch exhausted.

"So where am I sleeping?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, you can sleep in the guest, mom and dads, or my room." I said.

"Why would I sleep in your room?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I have an extra bed in there. This house is kind of big for two teenagers, so I thought you might get lonely being in a room by yourself." I said.

"Well then I guess I'm sleeping with you. Now I'm going to get changed." She stood up and stretched. I saw her belly show from under her shirt. I watched her walk up the stairs and disappear. I sighed and collapsed on the couch. In all my years of being best friends with Mitsuki, we've never been alone, alone in the house for more than an hour or two. Now here we were spending an entire weekend together. And now she was going to be sleeping right next to me, well in a different bed, but still. I stood up and put my guitar back and picked up the pizza and wings mess. Only minutes later did she come jumping down the stairs in her silky pink bunny pajamas.

"You still have those?" I asked. I had given those to her on her birthday when we were in Jr. High because I knew she loved bunnies. And she still has them after all these years.

"Of course! These are my favorite pajamas. They are extremely comfortable." She said twirling around. I just laughed.

"Well I feel honored that you kept them after all this time." I said ripping up the pizza box and throwing it away.

"Wow, we haven't had a sleep over since fifth grade! That was centuries ago!" She said. Yeah, I know, how am I going to control my body? I know that sounds horrible but I mean come on! I'm a teenage boy, well I guess man since I am an adult.

"Well I'll meet you upstairs." She said running back up. I sighed and locked up the house and turned on the alarms. I trudged upstairs, half excited and half scared to death. When I had gotten up there, Mitsuki had already pulled her bed made with sheets and a blanket and pillow. Her eyes were drooping slowly.

"Hey sleepy head." I joked sitting in front of her. She shook her head and smiled.

"Hi! Are you going to get ready for bed?" She asked. I nodded and went to my closet.

"I'll be back shorty." I said walking to the bathroom. I slipped off my day clothing and put on my gray sweats. I don't like wearing shirts to bed, I got too hot. I walked back into my room and there lay Mitsuki, sound asleep. I smiled and pulled the blanket over her. I turned off the light and fell asleep myself.

I yawned while walking down the stairs, stumbling and almost falling and breaking my neck.

"Ugh! Why did I have to get up so early?" I groaned stepping onto the cold tile in the kitchen. I turned on the light and winced.

"It burns." I muttered opening the refrigerator and grabbing the coffee. As that was being made, I chopped up some meat and vegetables and started to make some omelets. I heard footsteps on the stairs and figured Mitsuki was awake. She walked into the kitchen with a bright smile.

"Good morning." She chirped. I smiled, it was hard to stay cranky around someone so happy and cute.  
>"Smells good." She said opening the refrigerator and grabbing the orange juice.<p>

"Do you not drink coffee?" I asked pulling two plates from the cupboards.

"Yes I do, I just want some orange juice first." She said chugging it down. I handed her a plate.

"Here, you can get your coffee." I said sitting down at the table and digging into my food.

"Wow, I forgot how much you hate the morning. Why are you up so early anyway?" She asked sitting across from me. I shrugged.

"I guess my body doesn't know that I don't have school today." I mumbled taking a sip of my coffee. The warm beverage gave me a little more energy.

"So what movies do you want to watch today?" I asked.  
>"Well, we will still do what we always did when we had a movie day. Watch a scary movie, then a cheesy sappy love movie that we will make fun of, then another scary movie and then an extremely funny movie." She said. I nodded.<p>

"Four movies in a row, I wonder how I'm going to survive." I said with a smile.

"Come on let's go pick them." She grabbed my hand while I was in mid-bite and dragged me into the dining room where we had a huge cabinet that held millions of movies.

"Ok for the scary movies, how about we watch a series. And I go for Paranormal Activity." She said pulling them out.

"Haha you thought that was scary?" I asked. She punched my arm.

"Yes, sorry that I'm not someone that doesn't get scared by anything what so ever." She said. I just continued to chuckle.

"How about for the cheesy sappy love movie, When in Rome." She said pulling it out.

"I've never seen that." I said examining the cover.

"Really? I love this movie! It's really well done." She said. I rolled my eyes. Girls and their stupid 'Chick flicks'.

"I'm going to pick the extremely funny one." I said scanning the many movies.

"Ok it's between Liar Liar, or Bruce Almighty." I said. She pointed at Liar Liar.

"Good choice my dear." I said with a fake accent that I didn't even know. She laughed and picked up the movies and we went into the living room to watch them. In Paranormal activity every time there was a loud bang, Mitsuki jumped and clung onto me. So that part of movie was my favorite. Then we got to the cheesy romance movie, When In Rome.

"Why is it in every movie they always have to make out?" I asked sticking my tongue out, even though inside I was wishing that was me and Mitsuki, only I'd be extremely gentle with her.

"Oh stop it Takuto!" She said. "I know right now you are wishing that was you with the girl you like." She teased. I blushed.

"Oh you are asking for it Koga!" I challenged. She paused the movie.

"Oh am I? What are you going to do about it?" She asked. I smirked.

"I'm glad you asked." I said raising my hands. She looked at me cautiously. Then I attacked her sides. She started to laugh and squeal. I just laughed along with her as she tried to squirm away from me.

"Ahh haha Takuto! Stop! Stop! I surrender! You win!" She laughed out. I kept tickling her even though she said she surrendered. She slammed a pillow into my head making me fall off of her and the couch and tumble to the ground on my back. I groaned.

"Oh my god! Are you ok Takuto?" She got up quickly and kneeled down next to me. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, you are so gullible." I said. She looked at me questioningly. I pounced her, pinning her to the ground and straddling her waist. She looked up at me in surprise.

"You tricked me! You haven't changed one bit Takuto." She said laughing. I smiled at her. She quieted down and smiled at me also. That's when we both realized the position we were in. I blushed and jumped up. She looked at me strangely.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Every bone in my body was shaking. Why did I do that? I gulped down the huge knot in my throat and pointed at the ground.

"There was a spider." I lied. She screeched and jumped up, hugging me and throwing her legs up in the air. I caught them just in time before they fell back down.

"Mitsuki, are you ok?" I asked. She was shivering and hiding her head in my chest. If she wasn't so scared at the moment, I would be extremely thrilled.

"I hate spiders so much." She whispered. I smiled softly.  
>"It's ok," I stomped my foot, pretending to kill it. "It's dead." I said. She peeked out her head and looked down at the ground, and then back up at me.<br>"Thank you." She kissed my cheek. My eyes grew wide. She just kissed my cheek, and it felt tingly now. I shook my head, god I felt like such a girl for ever thinking that. I mentally kicked myself.

"Takuto, you can put me down now." She said. I looked at her.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry." I said placing her down gently.

"Thanks, well I'm going to take a quick shower, why you're waiting, why don't you pop some popcorn." She said.

"But we didn't finish this movie." I said pointing at the screen. She shrugged.

"She ends up leaving, he's depressed, she goes to the art museum to her show, the picture that Nick was going to send to her was there. He runs to the museum in a lightning storm, she gives the coins back to the four guys, and Nicks coins rolls away, so she chases it, and the coin lands in front of him, he picks it up, laddy daa, they have a wedding, before the ceremony, the magic guy gives her the coin that was nicks. She runs out on her wedding. Turns out the coin was the priests." She finished. I raised my eyebrows.

"I wasn't looking for an explanation, but ok then that works. Fine go take a shower, but be careful, the floor in there gets really slippery after a shower." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine." She mumbled walking up the stairs. I sighed and went into the kitchen and started to pop some popcorn. After a couple of minutes, I heard a yell.

"Mitsuki!" I yelled running up the stairs. I walked up to the bathroom door.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I heard her hiss.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." I heard a loud bang and another extremely loud ouch.

"Takuto, I can't get up, I think I did something to my ankle." She said I gripped the handle.  
>"Then I'm coming in.-"NO! I don't have anything to cover myself up with." She screeched. My cheeks burned a deep red.<p>

"Where's your towel?" I asked. She sighed.

"I was going to call you to get me one, but then I fell." She said.

"Well I can't just leave you in there! Don't worry Mitsuki, I promise I won't look, can you trust me?" I asked. It was quiet.

"Yes, I can. You can come in." She said. I opened the door slightly and peeked in and looked at her reflection through the mirror. She couldn't see me yet. I promised I wouldn't look, but it was so hard not to. She had perfect curves, small round breasts, and a cute butt. I shook my head. Why in the hell was I looking at her! I was such a pervert sometimes. I gulped and closed the door quietly.

"Takuto? What's taking so long?" She called out. I reached out to the cabinet for a towel.

"Sorry I was getting you a towel, I'm coming in." I said opening the door slowly. I looked only at her face and held out the towel to her. She took it and wrapped it around her petite body.

"Ok, come on." I kneeled down next to her and wrapped one arm under her legs, and the other behind her back and lifted her up. I sat her down on the counter.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I looked up at her and then knelt down grabbing her ankle softly. She hissed in pain.

"I think you just sprained it. If you take some pain killer and put ice on it, it should feel better before tomorrow morning." I said rotating it very slowly. She winced.

"Thank you Takuto, but are you sure that it will feel better by then?" She asked. I picked her back up and carried her to my bedroom and set her down on my bed.

"It should. Even though it hurts really bad the moment it happens, it really isn't anything serious. Now, get dressed. I'll be waiting outside if you need anything." I said. She nodded. I walked out the bedroom and slid down the wall. She is so beautiful, no wonder we are just best friends, she was way out of my league. Eichi was extremely lucky to have her as a girlfriend. I felt horrible for seeing her naked, when I promised I wouldn't look. But I'm a guy, when you have that opportune moment; you've got to take it. The door opened and I jumped up.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I gulped.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, how is your ankle?" I asked. She limped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"It still really hurts, but you're right, it will feel better soon." She said with a smile. I nodded slowly still shaking.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're shaking, and you're pale." She placed a hand on my cheek and then on my forehead.

"You're a little warm." She muttered. I frowned.

"I'm fine thank you though." I said. We walked down the stairs together. (I helped her.)

"I want to put some wrap on that ankle and then put ice on it." I said walking into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Sit." I instructed. She sat down on the couch and lifted her leg up and placed it on my leg. I started to wrap it.

"So, I talked to Eichi before I got in the shower, and he said he won't be able to make it to the prom, so I was wondering if you want to go with me?" She asked. I looked up at her nodding my head slowly, until I realized what she really meant.

"WHAT?" I yelled. She covered her ears.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm just surprised. I've never been to the dances before." I said coughing. She tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok Takuto?" She asked grabbing my hand. I nodded.

"Trust me I'm fine Mitsuki, just a little tired." I said. I finished the wrapping and stood up to get the ice. She followed me.

"So do you want to go with me?" She asked. I had opened the door of the freezer and grabbed the ice pack, turned around and wrapped it in a towel, then turned to her, forgetting the door was open, and slammed into it falling to the floor.

"Takuto!" She yelled. I rubbed my head. I sat up. She grabbed the pack from my hands and placed it on my head.

"You've been acting strange ever since we started watching When In Rome. What's going on Takuto?" She asked. I stood up handing her the ice pack.

"Honestly I don't know Mitsuki, and yes I will go to the dance with you." I said slamming the door closed. I felt irritated at myself and at Mitsuki.

"Takuto!" She yelled standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you mad?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I really don't know why Mitsuki, I'm just not feeling well right now-"Hah! I knew it!" She said pointing her finger at me. I moved it away from my face. "Would you please stop that? I'm just not in the mood." I mumbled.

"Oh come on mister grump! Is it that time of month for you already?" She asked. I bit my lip to prevent myself from smirking. She smiled at me.

"Oh you know you want to laugh! You can't stay mad when I'm around got it? Now tell me, what's not feeling good?" She asked. ** (A/N for the record I wrote this when I was in a weird mood, and not feeling well, headache, stomach hurt, so sorry if this little part was kind of weird.)** I sighed, 'my heart and brain hurt like hell, how about that?' I thought. She felt my forehead again.

"Well you still aren't running a fever. So why don't you-"I cut her off. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I kissed her, full on the lips. Her eyes were open wide with surprise, and then she pulled away.

"Takuto what are you doing?" She asked. Great, I just blew it, I've been keeping this a secret for what six years and I finally broke.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm not feeling good." I mumbled holding my head and wobbling a bit.

"Come on you need to go lie down." She grabbed my arms and led me to the couch. I lied down and she sat down on the table.

"You must be really tired Takuto if you kissed me." She said chuckling. I laughed along with her, even though every fiber in my being wanted to die in a hole of loneliness and despair.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, I don't know what I was thinking." I said. She smiled.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She said standing up.

"Why don't you get some rest and I'll make us some dinner." She said. I looked at the clock.

"Did we seriously skip lunch! Wow, no wonder I'm so hungry." I said. She giggled.

"Go to sleep mister." She instructed. I sighed and closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

I looked at Mitsuki as if she were crazy.

"You want to go ice skating?" I asked then looked back at the ice. She said she wanted to do something fun and she drove outside of town and came to this hidden lake that was frozen solid. I wasn't that bad of a skater. My parents had wanted me to do something so they signed me up for ice skating. I never wanted Mitsuki to find out about it because I thought it was stupid.

"Yes of course I do! I've always wanted to do it, I even brought some skates you had in that closet. I didn't know you guy's ice skated." She said holding up my new and old pair.

"These old ones should fit for me, and I hope these ones fit you." She said sitting down on the ground to put them on. I sighed and did the same. She got up and went onto the ice.

"Mitsuki, I'll have you know it's not very easy." I winced when she fell on her butt.

"Ouch." She mumbled. I skated out to her.

"Come on now." I grabbed her hand and helped her up. She started to slip and slide. I grabbed her arms to balance her.

"Just keep in mind that this was your idea." I said. I let go of her but she gripped my arm tightly.

"Since when did you become an expert?" She asked. I blushed.

"None of your business. Now let's move, I promise I won't let go of you." I said. She gripped my hand tighter as we moved around the ice. She wobbled every once and awhile.

"There you go, do you think you can let go of me now?" I asked. She nodded her head slowly. I smiled when she started to skate around slowly. She came to a stop in front of me.

"Are you going to skate around?" She asked. I blushed.

"Sure." She went along on her own, so I decided to do a few tricks. When I landed and twirl in the air and swirled around backwards and came to a stop, I heard clapping.

"Wow Takuto! I never knew you could skate like that!" She said in awe. I blushed.

"Haha, I guess I over did it a little." I said. She skated over to me a little quickly and she lost her balance, as she was falling she grabbed my arm, pulling me down with her. I was lying on top of her.

"Are you ok Mitsuki?" I asked. She started to laugh loudly. I just smiled at her and chuckled a bit.

"Yes I'm fine." She giggled. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Thank you Takuto. I don't think I've laughed like this in a very long time." She said wrapping her arms around my neck. I gulped, what is she doing?

"You are a really great friend Takuto, I don't know what I would do without you." She said pecking my lips and pulling away with a smile.

"Yeah no problem." I muttered. She tilted her head.

"You ok Takuto?" She asked. I nodded and got up helping her also.

"This is so much fun! We should do this more often. Now I want to do a trick like you did Takuto!" She said. I laughed.

"Mitsuki, that takes weeks of training, this is your first day on the ice." I said. She pouted.

"So! We still have like three months before this will thaw out! Teach me!" She said giving me the puppy do eyes.

"Well-" Then there was a crack, both of us heard it.

"Takuto," She said looking down at the ice. I looked over at her and she was gone. There was a large hole from where she was standing. I kicked off my shoes and took off all of my clothing except my boxers and jumped in. I swear I would have died right then and there of a heart attack from the cold if I wasn't so scared to death for Mitsuki. I looked around and spotted her floating, eyes closed. My eyes widened and I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the surface. I grabbed my clothes and picked her up in my arms and carried her to the ground.

"Mitsuki!" I yelled. I felt for a pulse. She was still with me. I brought my lips to hers and started CPR. After a couple of times the water finally leaked out of her lips. She coughed and sat up.

"Oh my god Mitsuki." I hugged her tightly.

"I was so scared." I muttered. She was shivering to her bone.

"I'm so cold Takuto." She whispered. I started to take off her clothes.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. I shoved her hands away and continued my work. She just watched me. Once I got all of her clothing off (except for underwear and bra of course.) I wrapped my dry clothing around her. She continued to shiver. I picked her up and walked her to the car. I put down all the seats and turned the heat on high. I grabbed some blankets I kept in there just in case. I wrapped the blanket around myself and her, closed the door and lied us down on top of the seats.

"Takuto, will you please tell me what you're doing?" She asked, her teeth chattering.

"Your body warms up quicker when you take off the wet clothes, and sharing body heat will also warm you up." I whispered, my teeth also chattering.

"Thank you." She said quietly. I tilted her head up to see that her lips were turning blue and her face was pale.

"Don't take this the wrong was ok?" I asked. Before she could question, I connected our lips together. I almost pulled away because her lips were ice cold. I rubbed her arms, trying to warm her up. She moved closer to me, and actually started to kiss me back. I was surprised by her actions, but I knew it was only so she could get warm. I pulled away from her lips.

**(A/N I will warn now. There is some material passed this point that is a little mature (NO LEMON I SWEAR I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY!) But there are mentions of it, but I don't say the actual word lol. So if you aren't comfortable with reading that please move forward until you see more bold words thank you! :D)**

"There, they aren't blue anymore." I said. She was still shivering, but not as badly. She wrapped her arms around my back.

"Takuto, you're still wet." She whispered.

"I'll be fine, I'm worried about you. I don't want you to be sick when Eichi comes back." I said. She sat up and took my shirt off that I gave her, revealing her black lace bra. I blushed and sat up also. She started to dry me off with the shirt.

"Just because I'm cold and wet doesn't mean you shouldn't take care of yourself also." She said. This was not good, I was feeling all hot and bothered now, and I couldn't let her know that. I licked my dry lips.

"Hey you're starting to heat up! Good, I wish my body did that. I'm still freaking cold." She said moving closer to me. I needed to get away from her now before she noticed. I hate being a guy, it sucks so much! Why did this have to happen to me now?

"Thanks for saving me Takuto, I'm glad I know someone who knows how to ice skate and give CPR." She said. I gulped.

"Yeah that's me." My voice cracked.

"Are you ok Takuto?" She asked. I nodded very slowly.  
>"Um yeah, I'm fine Mitsuki." I muttered. She moved closer to me, I jumped up, which resulted into me hitting my head on the car ceiling.<p>

"Takuto are you ok?" She asked examining the spot where I hit.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you just surprised me." I said covering myself with the blanket. The pain from my head was making my other problem go away thankfully.

"I'm sorry, but you were the one that said that we would warm up quickly using our body heat." She said. I bit my lip.

"Yeah I know. Are you getting warmer?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, all thanks to you." She said with a smile. I lied back down, and she wrapped her arms around me, lying with me.

"I don't really feel like moving." She muttered, her eyes closing.  
>"Mitsuki, we have to go back home." I said. She gripped me harder.<p>

"But I wanna stay here, it's so nice. Come on Takuto, aren't you so comfortable?" She asked snuggling closer to me.

"Uh, yeah I am, but what if we get caught?" I asked. She raised her head and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The police. Mitsuki, we technically aren't supposed to be parked here, it's not our property." I said. She shrugged.

"Takuto, we are in the middle of freaking nowhere hidden in the woods, I highly doubt that the police will find us." She said. I sighed and placed my hand on her exposed hip. I blushed and pulled away, forgetting that she didn't have any clothes on. It was quiet for awhile. A million different thoughts were running through my head at the moment. Me and her could be doing so many things right now. I mentally kicked myself. Why do guys have to be so hormonal? I looked down at the angel in my arms. She was fast asleep.

"I guess I should be thankful to even have her in my arms." I whispered. She snuggled closer to me and smiled in her sleep.

"Eichi." She whispered. I sighed. She was still all about him. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I heard a groan and opened my eyes. I could already feel the sore back and neck from sleeping in a car. I looked down at the girl in my arms. She was still asleep so why did she groan? Her cheeks were a little pink, and she was panting. My eyes widened, she so was not having _that_ dream! I pulled away from her slowly and she just grabbed onto me tighter. Great last night I thought I was a pervert, but now here's Mitsuki having a dream about it! I blushed heavily and looked out the window to distract myself. But this only made me wonder, what if she wasn't a virgin anymore? What if Eichi had taken it from her! I felt angry. I don't care that I was having those thoughts about her! I would wait until we were married (only giving an example here.) I wouldn't want to do that to Mitsuki.

**(Kay Its all clear people! :D)**

"Takuto," She whispered. My eyes widened and I looked down at her. Yep eyes still closed. Did I hear right? Or was it my imagination? I swear if I could right now, I would be dancing like an idiot. She's having a dream about me!

"Takuto, what are you smiling about?" She asked yawning.

"Oh nothing, just remembering yesterday and the ice skating. You're right, that was a lot of fun, we should do it again, just in a place that's a bit more secure." I said. She nodded stretching, but then cowering back under the covers.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She blushed.

"I forgot that I don't have any clothes on." She whispered. I laughed.

"Mitsuki, don't worry about it. It's just like you're wearing your swimsuit." I said. She nodded and tossed the blanket off of her. I tried extremely hard to keep my eyes on her face.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked. I looked around and found the pile of clothes and handed her the clothes.

"Mine are still soaking wet." She said. I grabbed my shirt and handed it to her.

"But what about you?" She asked. I opened the back door and jumped out stretching out my sore muscles.

"I'll just wear my jeans." I said grabbing them and putting them on. She jumped out of the car too, my shirt came down mid-thigh on her. She was a very small girl for being eighteen. But I thought she was perfect.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked holding out a blanket. I grabbed it.

"Honestly after what happened, no." I said walking over to the driver's side and getting inside the car.

"Yeah, very true. So what are we going to do today? It's our last day." She said. I started up the car and pulled out. Once I stopped she closed the back door and got in the passenger's seat.

"I don't really know, do you have your dress for prom?" I asked.

"I my god I totally forgot about that! I have to go shopping today! I'm really sorry Takuto, is that ok with you?" She asked. I smiled.

"Of course Mitsuki." I said. It was quiet for awhile.

"Thanks again for your help yesterday Takuto." She said taking my hand which was in my lap.

"Of course, anything for my best friend." I said with a small smile. She tilted her head.

"Are you ok Takuto?" She asked. I sighed.

"You like to ask that question a lot." I said parking in the garage. She got out and walked over to me. I looked down at her.

"Do you need something?" I asked. She frowned at me.

"Takuto, do you like me?" She asked. I froze. My stomach felt like it had a million knots in it.

"Of course Mitsuki, you're my best friend. Why wouldn't I like you?" I asked with a nervous laugh. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"That's not what I meant. Do you love me?" She asked. I didn't know what to say, my words were caught in my throat. What could you say to that honestly?

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself. That was pretty much saying I love you a million times.

"I knew it. Takuto, how long?" She asked frowning. I looked away from her eyes.

"Too long I guess." I muttered. She grabbed my hand.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked. I looked down at her.

"Because you have Eichi. I know you love him. I didn't want to ruin the relationship you guy's had together." I said. "How did you find out?" I asked. She blushed.

"Well it was kind of obvious last night." She muttered. I blushed and looked away from her.

"Look, I'm think I'm going to go to the prom with someone else." She bit her lip. I took a deep breath. I saw that one coming.

"Ok, I hope you have fun then." I muttered with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I just think it'd be too awkward to go with you, knowing that." She said. I nodded.

"I understand, just promise me this one time that you won't leave me out anymore." I said walking past her into the house. I went up to the bathroom and got into a warm shower. I heard the front door close. She left. I sighed. She finally knew that I loved her. I walked into my room and got changed. I could already tell this week was going to be long. I did a look around the house to make sure she didn't forget anything. Once that was done, I collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV.

All week, it seemed I saw her everywhere walking passed me to go to class, when before I never saw her. She was always avoiding my eyes and trying to talk to other people around her. Then finally the long torturous week was over and it was prom. I again was staying home doing nothing. I was lying on my bed with my guitar in hand while listening to the radio.

"Hey hope you all have a good night here's a personal favorite by Beyonce, Halo." I looked over at the radio and turned it off. I looked at the clock, four hours until the prom. I started to play the song that I had written over the week while thinking about what happened. It was called Beauty in the Breakdown. Suddenly an idea formed in my head and I jumped up.

There were already hundreds of people there dancing like a bunch of wild animals. I clutched my guitar in my hand tightly I looked down at my attire. A white shirt black tie, and a black jacket with dark blue jeans. Not the best I admit, but it would get the job done. I walked over to the stage. I just prayed that Mitsuki was there.

"I'm sorry sir, what are you doing?" Someone asked. I looked behind me to see Meroko.

"Takuto?" She asked.

"Meroko, can you get me up on stage? I need to sing a song for Mitsuki." I said. She brought her hands up to her heart.

"Awe that's so romantic." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, I need help." I said. She nodded.

"Yes, but not for another hour or so, why don't you go find someone to dance with?" She said pushing me out onto the dance floor. I spotted Mitsuki. She looked so beautiful. She wore a dark red dress with black beaded flowers all over it and her long brown hair was curled.

"Ok this song is for the couples, Halo by Beyonce." The D.J said. I smiled and walked to her. The song started to play and I grabbed her hands.

"Takuto what are you-"I promised I'd take you to the dance didn't I?" I asked leading her to the dance floor.  
>"But-"Just dance with me." I mumbled. She placed her hand on my hip and one in my hand. I did the same. We danced step by step.<p>

_Remember those walls I built  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make up a sound <em>

I twirled her around and then pulled her back into my arms.

_I found a way to let you in  
>But I never really had a doubt<br>Standing in the light of your halo  
>I got my angel now<em>

We continued around the floor. She bent back, with my hand supporting her back.

_It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out<em>

I pulled her back up and we looked into each other's eyes intently circling around and then joining hands again and danced along with the music.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>

I could feel her heart pounding as we moved quickly passed everyone, stepping together, moving together, as if we were one.

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<em>

She brought her body closer to mine wrapping her arms around my neck, and touching our noses together. We spun around and I bent her back again, my lips centimeters away from hers.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

We both jumped right back up and she spun away from me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into my arms.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<em>

"Stay." I whispered in her ear, nibbling it slightly. I turned her around to face me and we continued our dance.

_I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget  
>to pull me back to the ground again<em>

I could feel her breath on my neck, I shivered and spun her around again. We were now drawing a crowd.

_Feels like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>The risk that I'm takin'  
>I'm never gonna shut you out<em>

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace. <em>

We paused, she smiled at me and I smiled back. She twirled around in front of me and then wrapped her arms around my neck and spun us around quickly and started to dance again.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<em>

"I can see your halo." I whispered in her ear once the song finished. We were both panting from the dancing. I smiled at her and pecked her lips.

"He may be your boyfriend, but I will put up a fight. Like the song said, you're everything I need and more. I love you Mitsuki." I pulled away from her as a lot of people were clapping. I took a step back and disappeared behind the crowd and went back to the stage.

"Wow, that was so romantic Takuto! You two were so amazing dancing together like that. I could see the love in your eyes." Meroko said. I smiled.

"Well I do love her, there's no denying it." I said taking my guitar into my hand and walking onto the stage. The music was turned off and everyone's attention was on me.

"Hey everyone, I wrote a song for this girl that I really love. I'm insane about her, and I just hope she can understand that. Here's Beauty in the Breakdown." I started to play the guitar.

"_Come on, take a step towards me,  
>So you can figure me out,<br>I've been hoping, and praying for a single way,  
>To show you what I'm all about,<br>And I know, and I know this is the only way of pleasing the crowd,  
>But when this is over and done with and we walk away,<br>There should be no doubts_

_So let's get a little closer now,  
>Let's get a little closer now<em>

_You say, you say that we're all tied up,  
>And wrapped around in useless, states of mind,<br>But at the same time we're still young,  
>We have the time to realize that we were wrong<em>

_Come on love, run with me,  
>Get the hell out of this town,<br>So we can get a better feel for each other,  
>I'll take you, back to, when you,<br>Remembered how you used to  
>Just live your life a little for me,<br>Take the time to let it go,  
>Step away and watch me grow<em>

_So let's get a little closer now,  
>Let's get a little closer now<em>

_You say, you say that we're all tied up,  
>And wrapped around in useless, states of mind,<br>But at the same time we're still young,  
>We have the time to realize that we were wrong<em>

_You can stay if you want to,  
>And I'll write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to me<br>You can stay if you want to, and I'll try...  
>You can stay if you want to,<br>And I'll write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to me  
>You can stay if you want to, and I'll try<br>To keep you close to me __[x3]___

_You say, you say that we're all tied up,  
>And wrapped around in useless, states of mind,<br>But at the same time we're still young,  
>We have the time to realize that we were wrong."<br>_

Everyone started to clap. I looked around the crowd for Mitsuki, I couldn't see her anywhere. I sighed. Everyone was suddenly quiet. I heard footsteps on the stage and looked to my side to see her there with a smile on her face.  
>"That was an amazing song Takuto." She said. I stood up and walked over to her.<p>

"Well, what's your answer Mitsuki? Will you come with me, or stay with Eichi?" I asked. I felt butterflies in my stomach, anticipation running through me. She bit her lips and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She said. I felt my heart stop. Everyone was extremely quiet. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I was rejected in front of almost the entire school.

"I understand." I said with a sad smile, not looking in her eyes. I walked passed her, holding in my tears. Once I got outside and in my car, I hit my head against the steering wheel and felt tears fall out of my eyes. I wiped them away quickly.

"I'm such a wimp. Why am I crying? So she rejected me. I had a feeling it was going to happen anyway." I croaked staring out the windshield at the couples that passed. I turned on the radio, and the song Halo was playing.

"What the hell is with this song?" I yelled about to turn it off.

_I found a way to let you in  
>But I never really had a doubt<br>Standing in the light of your halo  
>I got my angel now<em>

I punched the steering wheel.

"Damn it Mitsuki." I muttered. I started up the car, still listening to Halo. I drove around the city for hours, thinking about everything that had happened in the many years that I knew the girl that had put a spell on me. I looked at the clock.

"Midnight." I muttered parking in my driveway. I opened the door and walked into the dark house. I flipped on the lights, and I nearly had a heart attack.

"Mitsuki, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. She was standing in front of me with a banquet of flowers, still in her dress.  
>"Takuto, I'm really sorry for what I said back there." She said. I stared down at her.<p>

"Is that all you wanted to say? If so, can you please get going? I want to be alone right now." I said. She threw the flowers on the floor and walked up to me.

"No that isn't all I wanted to say. After you left, my friends talked to me, telling me how stupid I was for not taking your offer. So I thought. I thought really hard. I then I realized I did love you. A lot, I just never realized it because Eichi distracted me from you. Ever since we started going out, he told me that he didn't want to see me around you at all. And that really hurt me a lot, but I didn't understand why at first. All those years, I felt something missing, and it was you. You are my angel Takuto. So my friend took me to the nearest store, bought that banquet of flowers, and then drove me here and said go for it. So here I am, standing in your kitchen." She said. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Takuto, please say something." She said. I set my guitar down and walked up to her, and kissed her. It wasn't like the ones we had shared before, it was gentler, but held passion. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She lifted up her dress and wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked up to my room, and lied her down on my bed, our lips still connected. We pulled away, I ran my hand down her cheek.

"Are you sure?" I whispered. She pulled me down and kissed my lips.

"Of course." She muttered.

I will never forget that night. It was so special. It was both our first times, and it was so gentle and loving. I will never forget how we looked into each other's eyes the entire night, not going to sleep, just lying in each other's arms. So now that you've read our story, I want you to come up to our room.

-Takuto

Mitsuki looked up at the stairs and walked up them slowly.

"Takuto?" She called knocking on the door. I got into my position and smiled.

"Come in Mitsuki." I called. She opened the door, and her hands went immediately to her mouth, and tears gathered in her eyes. I was kneeling on the floor, right in front of the door, with a ring box in my hand. The room had a million different candles everywhere, and rose petals were scattered on the floor and bed.

"Mitsuki, I've known you for twenty-two years, and you were my first best friend, first girlfriend, first kiss, and first lover. Now I want to ask this will you be my first, and only, wife? Will you marry me?" I asked. She dropped down on her knees in front of me and nodded her head. She tackled me

"Yes! I will." She yelled. I placed the ring on her finger. We kissed each other passionately and then pulled away.

"I love you Mitsuki." I whispered. She held onto me tighter.

"I love you too Takuto!" She said.

Mitsuki was my one and only angel, embracing me with her warm light from her halo.

**YAY! I'm done! Writing in Takuto's POV was kind of hard because I obviously don't know how a guys mind works, and I swear they are very confusing. And yes I know, girls are too. So I tried my hardest on how a guy would act around the girl they loved. I think this is a personal favorite of mine though. Favorite scene though was when they danced together. I love the song Halo, it is one of my fav. Songs. The songs, Beauty and the breakdown by the scene aesthetic, Halo by Beyonce and Everlong by the Foo Fighters are not mine! I wish though that'd be cool if I wrote a song like that. The movies also aren't mine! I swear I'm only a teenager so there's no way I could write a movie XD. Anyways review please! :D**


End file.
